1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to small shelters, and more particularly to a small shelter especially adapted for use at a bus stop to protect people from the elements of rain, wind, and sun.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Small shelters are well known for use at bus stops to protect persons who are waiting for a bus from the elements of rain, wind, and sun. Some such shelters have only two exterior walls and a roof. One such shelter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 252,215. Other such shelters have only three exterior walls a roof. One such shelter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,735,536. Some such shelters have tour exterior walls and a roof. One such shelter is shown in U.S. Pat. No. Des. 294,300. The following U.S. patents may be of interest for their disclosure of modular buildings that are not disclosed as being used for bus stop shelters: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,455,075 and 4,173,102.
A problem associated with the bus stop shelters that have only exterior walls is that the interior of the bus stop shelter may be likened to one large room. As such, air can circulate freely and sound can travel unobstructed. Free circulation of air may be undesirable on cold and windy days. Unobstructed travel of sound may be undesirable when a private conversation is desired. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bus stop shelter were provided that prevented free circulation of air therein. In addition, it would be desirable if a bus stop shelter were provided that provided obstructions to the travel of sound therein.
Some bus stop shelters have opaque walls. Some bus stop shelters have generally opaque walls with transparent windows. Bus stop shelters that have opaque walls pose a danger. A criminal may not fear discovery if criminal activities can be carried out behind opaque walls. Opaque walls with transparent windows are somewhat of an improvement. However, greatest safety could be achieved if the walls of the bus stop shelter were completely transparent. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bus stop shelter were provided that had completely transparent walls.
As mentioned above, bus stop shelters generally may be likened to one big room. For purposes of greater protection against the elements of rain and wind and for greater privacy in terms of private voice conversations, it would be desirable if a bus stop shelter were provided that included one or more interior walls so as to divide the interior space of the bus stop shelter into more than one room-like area.
Often, in summer, a bus stop shelter can get quite hot inside due to the greenhouse effect. Hot air tends to rise, and the ceiling portion of the bus stop shelter may be especially uncomfortably hot. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bus stop shelter were provided that had a roof that can be raised so as to permit hot air to rise and escape from the shelter.
With a roof that can be raised, it would also be desirable that the roof, when raised to release hot air, could also continue to provide protection from the rain. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bus stop shelter were provided that had a raisable roof that continued to provide protection from the rain when the roof were raised.
With respect to a raisable roof, it would be desirable if a person using the bus stop shelter could easily exercise control over the raisable roof.
Bus stop shelters generally are designed to have one function: shelter people from the elements of wind, rain, and sun. However, when a person is waiting, often times the person would like to spend their time productively. One way want to make a telephone call. One may want to mail a letter. One may want to read a newspaper. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bus stop shelter were provided that included a telephone, a mail box, and a newspaper dispenser.
With a telephone in a bus stop shelter, for purposes of privacy, it would desirable if the telephone were placed in a separate, walled-off area in the bus stop shelter. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bus stop shelter were provided that included a separate, walled-off area serving as a telephone booth within the shelter.
Although the walls of a bus stop shelter are preferably made of transparent material, the framework for the shelter may be made from opaque material. The framework material may be made from strong metal components. Preferably, the metal framework components would be rust resistant or rust proof for long life. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bus stop shelter were provided that included a rust resistant metal framework that supported transparent walls.
Bus stop shelters often include seats inside the shelters. The seats may be independent of shelter structure itself. As such it may be especially susceptible to being removed from the shelter. In this respect, it would be desirable if a bus stop shelter were provided that included seats that were attached to the framework of the bus stop shelter.
Thus, while the foregoing body of prior art indicates it to be well known to use bus stop shelters, the prior art described above does not teach or suggest a see-through bus stop shelter which has the following combination of desirable features: (1) prevents free circulation of air therein; (2) provides obstructions to the travel of sound therein; (3) has completely transparent walls; (4) includes one or more interior walls so as to divide the interior space of the bus stop shelter into more than one room-like area; (5) has a roof that can be raised so as to permit hot air to rise and escape from the shelter; (6) has a raisable roof that continues to provide protection from the rain when the roof were raised; (7) has a raisable roof that can readily be raised of lowered by a person using the bus stop shelter; (8) includes a telephone, a mail box, and a newspaper dispenser; (9) includes a separate, walled-off area serving as a telephone booth within the shelter; (10) includes a rust resistant metal framework that supports transparent walls; and (11) includes seats that are attached to the framework of the bus stop shelter. The foregoing desired characteristics are provided by the unique see-through bus stop shelter of the present invention as will be made apparent from the following description thereof. Other advantages of the present invention over the prior art also will be rendered evident.